Am I Dreaming
by VitalInfo3
Summary: Kagome has always dreamt that she wouldn't be alone in her small neighborhood. then she meets the human boy Inuyasha... well she thinks hes human at first. She finally not alone and he gives her more company than shes ever dreamed of. Kagome is happy Inuyasha is here but when she figures out he is a demom she...
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Am I Dreaming**

** A/N: My first story, please review. I came up with it while I was dreaming. This story has the characters from Inuyasha. They are high school students in present time but there are demons and such. It is from Kagome's point of view.**

**I do not own Inuyasha but any character I make up I own**

Same town, same house, same people. I am laying in the middle of the side walk petting my dog Kato and listening to music on my iPod. It's not like I am in anyone's way I mean the only people that live here are some old people that don't come out here and no one ever walks down this street.

I am thinking about this huge history test I need to get an A on just so I can get B when someone walks up. At first I think it is my imagination wishing someone would actually come here. But then I hear this mystery person pretend to clear their voice. I snap open my eyes to see this boy with silver hair a black hat on and the most magnificent golden eyes I ever seen. I quickly get up and say sorry to the boy. He just starts to walk away, he didn't even say anything. _So rude_ I thought and ran to catch up with him.

"What's your name?" I asked

He still didn't say anything but I tried to be optimistic.

"No one usually comes through here did you move somewhere around here?" I asked

"Yeah" The boy said

"What's your name" I asked again

"Why do you need to know?" he said in the calmest voice

I started to get angry "What do you mean why do I need to know. Because the only people that live around here are some old people that smell like raisins and soap!"

He started to laugh and I stopped and raised an eyebrow. He stopped too.

"What?" he asked

"What was funny?" I asked

"Nothing" he said

"Whatever" I said and turned around and started walking with Kato.

"Wait" He said. "What's your name?"

"You didn't tell me yours, so why should I tell you mine?" I asked

"Inuyasha is my name" He said

"Kagome" I said and started walking again. This time he grabbed my wrist and Kato started growling and he let go.

"Home" I said to Kato and he started trotting away.

"Wow, that dog is trained!" he said in amazement and started looking a little nervous and fiddling with a necklace he had on.

"So, what did you want? Did you want me to introduce to the old people?" I asked sarcastically.

"No I wanted to know if you would like to go on a walk with me."

_Did I really want to go on a walk with him_ "Sure." I said

He asked things like "What's my favorite color?" and "What's my favorite kind of music?"

I tripped on a crack and he caught from falling and I blushed of embarrassment. And HE LAUGHED HE FRIGGIN LAUGHED! HOW WAS THAT FUNNY! He stopped laughing when he saw the look of anger on my face. I seriously wanted to go home this guy was a total jerk!

"I should probably get home." I said trying to calm down so he wouldn't see my anger.

"Is this about me laughing because it was sorta funny." He said still laughing a bit.

"It wasn't funny!" I said letting my anger show this time.

"Hey, please don't get mad I'm sorry." He said talking softly. "We can go to my house and watch a movie. A horror movie!"

I really liked horror movies "sure" I said

Once we were at his house I was greeted by his mother. "Oh Inuyasha you brought home a friend. She's cute too." His mother said.

Inuyasha blushed and I smiled. He told his mom that we were gonna go to the den a watch a movie. Once we were out of earshot of his mother he said "I'm sorry about that.

"It's cool Inuyasha. I don't mind being complimented." I said.

When we got in the den Inuyasha started to look through some DVD's and found one and put it in he told me to wait on the couch while he got snacks. I called my mom to tell her where I was when Inuyasha came back he turned off the lights and started the movie. He sat next to me and I was overwhelmed by his smell it was… it was… I didn't have a name for it but it smelled wonderful. I shifted trying to get from where I could smell him but it wouldn't go away. I started to eat the popcorn. I got scared at a gory part and unconsciously held on to Inuyasha and he laughed. What does he find funny about me I mean really that wasn't even funny. After the movie went off I started to go home because it was getting late. I was scared walking back home and it wasn't that far from my house to his. I felt like I was being watched. _It just your nerves Kagome, your just scared from the movie. _I thought.

**A/N: the next chapter is going to be from Inuyasha's point of view at the same time as Kagome's point of view. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Am** **I Dreaming**

**A/N: Ok, so this is the next chapter. I thought it over and decided not to do it from Inuyasha POV because you already know what happened so I am going to do it from third person and get on with the story. If you want to hear from Inuyasha's POV tell me and I will.**

**I do not own Inuyasha but any characters I do make I do own**

When Kagome got home she was greeted by her brother, Sota.

"So, how was your date?" Sota asked

"It wasn't a date you dweeb." Kagome snapped

Mrs. Higarashi came in. "Why don't you go upstairs Sota"

"Whatever" Sota mumbled on his way out.

"Hi, mom" Kagome said

"How was your day, honey?" Mrs. H asked

"Fine" Kagome answered and they started walking towards the kitchen and Kagome started to get Kato's food.

When Kagome came back in from feeding Kato she and her mother sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sango called" her mother said

"Ok, I'm going to go upstairs and call her." Kagome said and rushed up the stairs she was excited to tell her friend about her day.

When she got to her bedroom she took off her shoes, flopped on her bed and started to call her friend.

When Sango answered the Kagome didn't even give her time to say hello.

"Guess what!" Kagome said

"What?" Sango asked

"A guy named Inuyasha moved into the neighborhood." Kagome said trying to calm down.

"Is he cute?" Sango asked

"Why would you ask that? I thought you and Miroku had a thing." Kagome asked

"No, we don't have a thing he is just a perv" Sango said

"Ok, whatever." Kagome said a little skeptical

"Hey, you never told me if he was cute or not." Sango said trying to change the subject

"Yeah I guess he is cute. I mean he has really nice eyes. You will be able to see him at school I think he goes to the same school as us." Kagome said

"Yah, call dibs." Sango said

"Whatever, you can have him. He is kinda a jerk." Kagome said

"How so?" Sango asked

"I tripped and almost fell but, he caught me." Kagome said

"That's sweet." Sango said

"But he laughed at me and again while we were watching a movie and I got scared." Kagome said

"Wait you guys watched a movie together?" Sango asked

"Yeah, but nothing like what you're thinking." Kagome said

"Yeah right." Sango said

"Gotta go, bye" Kagome said quickly and hung up. Kagome went to get her history book and study out of her big yellow book bag. She sat at her desk and started studying for her history test.

Kagome woke up sleeping on her on her desk. She pulled out some clothes to wear and went to the bathroom in her room. Then she packed up her book bag and went downstairs to eat breakfast. She kissed her mom goodbye and went outside and started to walk to Inuyasha's house. When she got there his mother came to door.

"I never caught your name yesterday" Kagome said as she was invited inside

"My name is Izayoi" she said

"My name is Kagome" Kagome said. "Does Inuyasha go to shikon high?"

"Yes, he does. I suppose you want to walk to school with him." Izayoi said

"Um, yes" Kagome answered

"His room is the second door on the left upstairs" Izayoi said

"Thank you" Kagome said and started to walk upstairs. When she found his room she was hit with his smell. _Dang he smells good _she thought. She found him asleep on his bed without a shirt. She was attracted to him but she didn't want to admit it. She tried to wake him up.

"Inuyasha, wake up." She said about ten times. She was getting annoyed so she… slapped him. He woke up then. He was mad and he wasn't getting over it. Kagome could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red. _Whatever Kagome back to reality._ She thought.

"What'd ya do that for" he exclaimed.

"We're gonna be late for school you gotta get up." She told him

"Uhhh, I don't wanna go" he said

"Doesn't matter you're going" Kagome said

"Not going" he said

"I'll get your mother and she'll make you get out of bed." Kagome Said

"Whatever" he said got up some clothes and went to his bathroom and Kagome waited.

When he was ready they went outside and started walking.

"Why couldn't my mom just drive us and more importantly why am I walking with you?" Inuyasha asked

"It's funner to walk and you are walking with me because we are friends." Kagome said

"I never agreed to be friends with you." Inuyasha said

"Well you can always go back and have your mom drive you." Kagome snapped

"Whatever" he said

"Hey, you weren't being so mean yesterday." Kagome pouted

"Gee, I wonder what changed, maybe because you woke me up by slapping me" Inuyasha said

Kagome blushed but didn't say anything. She was sorry about that._ He wouldn't wake up and I wonder why he still had that hat on._

"Inuyasha, why are you still wearing that hat?" Kagome asked

"I like it, that's why." He snapped

"Well, you can't wear hats in school." Kagome snapped back.

"Ok" he said and took his hat off.

Kagome's eyes widened "What" she said softly

"He ran his fingers through his hair like it was normal

"Inuyasha, are… is… um?" Kagome muttered

"Yup, they're real" he said

"Oh" She reached up and touched his cute little doggy ears.

"Hey, stop"

"There really soft. You're a demon aren't you? Kagome said

"No" he replied

"Yeah you are" she protested

"No, I'm a half demon." He snapped

"Oh" was all she could say. _A hanyou. That's awesome. Sango is not gonna want him now she a demon slayer but does that apply to half demons too. _She thought all while staring at Inuyasha.

"What are you looking at" Inuyasha said

"How come you didn't tell me?" Kagome asked

"Why would I tell you." He said _I couldn't have told you well I didn't think I could. I thought you wouldn't accept me. _He thought.

"Whatever" Kagome said

When they got to school Kagome and Inuyasha went to the principle to het his schedule. She made sure he had the same classes as she did. Inuyasha got stares from a couple people. There are other demons that go to Kagome's school but it's not noticeable. Most of the stares were from girls you could guess why he was beautiful. It made Kagome jealous because he seems to enjoy it so Kagome kept her head down. When they got to their lockers Sango met up with Kagome and a Inuyasha. She was gaping at him or his ears Kagome couldn't tell which. Inuyasha didn't seem to like Sango, so Kagome stood in between them. She knew Sango had a bit of a temper sometimes.

When it was lunch time Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat down together. Halfway through lunch Koga came over to the table to claim his love for Kagome AGAIN. He was one of those demon that you couldn't really tell he was a demon. Inuyasha looked at Koga funny, probably picking up his demon scent. When Koga noticed Inuyasha he asked "What is this mutt doing here? He isn't your boyfriend is he?"

"He's not my boyfriend Koga, and neither are you." Kagome said

"Who are you callin a mutt you disgusting wolf." Inuyasha snapped

"Who do you think you putrid half demon?" Koga snapped back.

Inuyasha stood up but a teacher saw him and gave him a look. Kagome got Inuyasha to sit down and Koga to go away.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When Kagome and Inuyasha was walking home they were walking a messed up sidewalk. Kagome was skipping around asking Inuyasha how he liked the school, when she fell a twisted her ankle.

"INUYASHA!' she whined "why did you let me fall?"

"What it's not my fault!" Inuyasha said.

"I hurts Inuyasha!" she started to cry

He couldn't stand it anymore so he bent down and picked her up bridal style. She wiped her tears on his shirt. He smiled but wouldn't let her see it.

"Thank you" She said

"You owe me Kagome" Inuyasha stated when her being in his arms was enough. _How did I let this happen? How did I let myself fall for her?_

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I lost my flash drive. But it's cool now. I would like to thank Kenn-Chan, OpalBrat, and Berribex112 for reviewing this is my first story, Kenn-Chan I used your idea in the end if you other two have ideas you want me to use I will.**


End file.
